What If?
by Tazflyer
Summary: After Raf's relocation and overhearing a conversation, Miko brings up a good question. "What if the base were to fall?"


Hey guys, I'm taking a break from typing Revelations to do a side bar story. It takes place a month or so before the "darkest hour".

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP

What If?

It was the following Monday when their friend Raf finally cam back to school after being relocated by the government after his home was discovered by the cons and targeted by the satellite. Jack, Miko, Sapphire and Opal were glad to see him and he gave them his new address but told to be careful on send things. They carried on conversations throughout the day. In the last class of the day while everyone else was paying attention to the lecture Miko was thinking about how the cons found Raf and how M.E.C.H found Jack. It worried her because of what she over heard during the conversation Bulkhead had with Optimus.

[Flashback]

Walking down the hallway to find Bulkhead she rounded the corner and stumbled upon Optimus and Bulkhead talking in private. She quickly ducked back behind the corner and stayed quiet to listen.

"I was assigned to curbside duty by Ratchet. When I got to the area I saw breakdown outside of Raf's house about to open fire. I gunned it and pushed him into the raven. I discovered he fought differently than before. He fought more like Arcee, than breakdown. When he spoke it was someone completely different. "

"Are you certain Bulkhead?"

"I'm positive Optimus, it was Silas not breakdown."

"It would seem that M.E.C.H was able to achieve the melding of human and Cybertronian. Where is he now?"

"When me and Smokescreen beat the scrap out of him he took off through a groundbridge."

"According to Arcee M.E.C.H had discovered where Jack lived as well from when they abducted June."

"And now that Silas works for Megatron they may know where he lives as well."

"This worries me greatly Bulkhead, It would seem that the Decepticons are getting closer to discovering the location of our base. We need to prepare for the worst, gather all of the Autobots Bulkhead."

"Right"

[End Flashback]

*Bell Ring*

"Alright class tomorrow we'll start reviewing for the 2nd marking period finals that are next Thursday, I know how much you guys enjoy them."

Outside the class room Sapphire noticed that Miko was preoccupied when normally she would be complaining about the upcoming tests.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking a lot about stuff."

"Noticed you weren't paying attention again which is a surprise, seeing as geography is actually your best subject." said Jack

"Are you staying after school today Miko?"

"I can't, I'm expecting a package from Keiko. I'll talk to you guys later." she heads out and hops into bulkhead and heads home.

"That's strange, normally Miko would be in detention." said Raf

"We'll figure out that mystery later, I gotta get to work."

"Later Jack"

Jack hops on Arcee and pulls off.

"Need a lift?" said Raf

"Yeah sure, thanks"

The trio heads to bumblebee and leaves the school.

Later that night Miko paced around her room with Android Lust blaring in her headphones. She couldn't get her mind off of the conversation that she heard. What if Optimus is right? What if the cons are close to discovering the Autobot base? What if they found them and used them to force a surrender? Miko tore off her headphones and picked up her phone and sent a text message to Jack, Raf, Sapphire and Opal

'Urgent

Need to talk in private,

everyone head to base after school tomorrow.'

Autobot base- the following afternoon

The kid's headed to a supply room near the inner most part of the base where they won't be over heard.

"Ok Miko, what's this all about?" asked jack

"We could be looking at a lot of trouble ahead."

"What do you mean?" asked Raf

"I've been thinking about this a lot since the cons found Raf."

"That's a shock, you actually thinking." said Jack

"Oh you're real funny Jack, This is serious."

"What is it?" asked Opal

"I over heard a conversation that bulkhead and Optimus had a few days ago while Raf was being relocated. It was about that night when Raf took out the satellite that targeted his house., Breakdown was outside the house about to attack."

"What?" said Jack

"Are you sure about that?" asked Raf

"Bulkhead was positive…at first"

"What'd ya mean at first?" asked Sapphire

"According to bulkhead it looked like breakdown but it was the leader from M.E.C.H."

"Silas"

"Who?" said Sapphire

"And What?" said Opal

Psycho radical of a militia obsessed with new technology." explained Miko

"They captured my mom to lure out me and Arcee so they can gut her." said Jack

"and they took Bumblebee's T-cog an organ that helps them scan vehicles and transform." added Raf

"They even made a Optimus knockoff and used it to attack different military bases and tried to rub-out agent fowler."

"Ok, so these guys are bad. How is that tied into this?" said Opal

"M.E.C.H must of used Breakdown's body and merged it with Silas. What if Silas was injured somehow? " said Raf

"That's just sick." said Sapphire

"And with what Silas knows the Decepticons could track us all down and use us to force a surrender from the bots." said Jack

"Or worse, use us to find this place and destroy it ." said Miko

"What are we gonna do?" asked Raf

"The only thing we can do, Plan for the WCS." said Sapphire

"If we were to be captured we have to be ready to put up our lives for the Autobot cause." said Jack

"And if this base were to fall and we are to be separated, we'll need emergency packs." said Opal

"What should we put in them?" asked Raf

"Where do we store them?" asked Miko

"There's a steel cabinet in the TV area that's not being used. We can store our packs there." said Jack

"as far as what to put them, the necessities. Clothes, sleeping bag, Non perishable food, emergency money." said Sapphire

"TP" said Miko

"Yeah will need that but change that to moist towellettes, speaking of which add bathroom supplies to the list, use your common sense as far as that goes."

"How are we getting this here? I think my mom would notice me carrying a duffle bag out the door." said Raf

"A sleep over." suggested Opal

"Yeah, that's a great idea." said Miko

"We use space savers to put our emergency stuff into our duffle bags underneath our sleep over stuff. Opal and I will bring the extra duffle bags to put our emergency stuff in and put it into the cabinet, easy."

"Not so easy, how are we gonna convince Optimus to let us have a sleep over?" asked Jack

"Well we have to study for those finals anyway so why don't we have a study sleep over. We spend Friday and Saturday here." said Raf

"It could work." said Opal

"Well guys lets get planning."

All the kids left the room, little did they realize that part of the conversation was heard by Smokescreen.

Later that night everyone had their designated bag packed and underneath their beds to make sure that it wouldn't be found except for Sapphire and Opal of course. Soon enough Friday would come and they'd be on their way to the base with emergency packs in tow. Little did they know that they would actually need them in a few weeks.

So what do ya think, R&R


End file.
